痕
by potpotkettle
Summary: 「もちろんここには大切なものが欠けている。それが重要なんだ」 戦争が終わり、デニス・クリーヴィーが兄のカメラを引き継ぐ。


Translation of _Cauterize_ by Lady Altair

* * *

痕

 **概要：** 「もちろんここには大切なものが欠けている。それが重要なんだ」 戦争が終わり、デニス・クリーヴィーが兄のカメラを引き継ぐ。

* * *

戦闘の数日後、デニス・クリーヴィーは兄コリンの部屋にカメラが残されているのを見つけた。 兄が置いたその場所のまま、傷ひとつない状態だった。 デニスはカメラをそのままにした。 彼はまだ若く、それは生々しい傷口へ塩とレモンを塗ることに等しかった。

* * *

数年を経て、カメラはほこりをかぶった。 デニスはまたそれを見つけ、今度は、傷口が傷跡になっていた。 デニスはカメラを手にした。

* * *

一人目はラヴェンダーである。彼女を説得するのは簡単だった。 傷跡でずたずたにされた首、肩、背中、腕を彼女は _誇り_ にしていた。 数年を経てなお、傷口は生々しい。 彼女は美しい白と桃色の傷跡の編地をファッションのようにまとっていた。

彼女はそれ以外なにもまとっていなかった。 琥珀色と黄色の混濁の不思議な目でつらぬかれたとき、デニスは自分が捕食者に睨まれたウサギになったように感じた。 彼女は長い髪をたくしあげて太い網をなす背中の傷跡を見せ、肩越しにカメラを見て残酷な視線を送った。 白黒の写真のなかの彼女は耐えがたいほど美しかった。

* * *

ケイティー・ベルは怖そうに見えるが、実は優しく親しみやすい。 写真を撮りにいくと、彼女はデニスの痩せた体を心配してアップルパイを持ってきてくれた。

彼女は二度ポーズをとり、デニスは彼女と一緒に写真をならべた。 左右からそれぞれ一枚ずつ撮った、きれいな笑顔である。 無垢で傷のないがわの彼女は愛らしい。 反対側では、灰色の肌に埋まった紫色の波打つ血管が寄生ヅタのように目尻へと伸び、目を黒く濁らせている。

* * *

モラグ・マクドゥーガルとアンソニー・ゴルドスタインは一緒に写真におさまった。 アンソニーは椅子に座り、モラグはその後ろで、赤い巻き毛を風になびく光輪のようにして立っている。 彼女はいたずらっぽく笑い、両手で彼の両目を隠している。彼女の青い目がきらきらとかがやく。 アンソニーの両手が上に伸び、彼女の両耳をふさぐ。整った黒髪があたる彼の両耳はピンク色だ。

 _見ざる、聞かざる。_

モラグは盲目、アンソニーは聾である。 ピンク色の耳はほとんど音が聞こえず、明るい青色の目はなにも映さない。 おそろいの結婚用の腕輪を左手につけた二人は、そのようなものがそもそも機能しない、この世界を離れた別の空間にいるようだった。

* * *

次はジョージ・ウィーズリー。デニスがこの写真を見せると、無知な批評家は構図が悪いという。 「片側に寄りすぎている…左側に空白がある。ひどい写真だ…重要なものが欠けている」という。

デニスはどう説明したものか迷った。 _それが_ 重要なのだ。 これは戦争の傷跡を映した写真だ。 写真の背景右側にある真っ白な空虚さ _こそが_ 傷跡だ。それに比べれば欠けた耳はほとんど目立たない。

ここにはもちろん重要なものが欠けている。 _それが_ 重要なのだ。

* * *

チャーリー・ウィーズリーは、デニスが照明とカメラを調整している間、半分完成した写真ギャラリーを熱心にながめた。 彼はラヴェンダーの写真を見てから口笛をふき、質問した。

チャーリーが壁にもたれかかったとき、デニスはこっそり撮影した。レンズの焦点は筋肉質で、日焼けした、そばかすがあり、入れ墨の入った腕と、赤いレンガの壁にあてた。

彼はフクロウを送るために、ラヴェンダーの連絡先を求めた。デニスはそれを渡した。これほど荒っぽい、自信家のウィーズリーであっても、まったくの他人にデートを申し込む神経などあるはずがないと信じて。

* * *

デニスは一年後、二人の結婚写真を撮った。バカげた伝統的なドレスやら結婚パーティーやらも撮ったが、二人はその前に、別の写真のためにデニスを訪れた。

明らかにチャーリーは花嫁にアイデアを与えたようだった。 ラヴェンダーは自分の体をチャーリーの胸元にまきつけ、痛めつけられた背中が銀色と金色にきらめいた。

これからまだ増える予定の、百もの名前が、かがやくインクでつづられ、貴金属の小さな、優美な鎖のようにして彼女の傷跡の組織を縫っている。 ラヴェンダーは記念碑を自分の体に刻み、自分を生きたメッセージに仕立てたのだ。 それは傲慢なほどに、恐ろしく美しい。

写真ではほとんど判別できない細部だが、チャーリーはざらついて硬化した片手を、ラヴェンダーの背中の、銀色に光る鎖のつなぎ目のすぐ下に乗せていた。 どこに「フレッド・ウィーズリー」があるのかを彼は正確に知っていた。

* * *

実のところ、ハリーの写真はこのなかで一番おもしろくない。 もちろん、もしデニスにこのコレクションを販売する気があったとしたら（これからもありそうにないが）、一番売れることはたしかだったろうが、意外性はなかった。 画面いっぱいに、あの傷跡と、明るい緑色の両目だけがある写真だ。

もうひとつ、胸にある丸い火傷の写真も撮り、ハリーはこちらのほうを気にいっていた。 ハリーの依頼で、デニスはそれに「匿名」というラベルを貼った。

* * *

アンドロメダ・トンクスとテディ。 これは「非公式」な写真のひとつだった。 撮影の合間に、機嫌を損ねて悲鳴をあげるテディをなだめる際に撮ったものだ。

デニスは人がどうやって喪失と発見を同時に表すことができるのか不思議に思ったが、まだ年若いアンドロメダはそれを完璧になしとげた。 孫を優しくなだめる彼女の表情は絶望、悲嘆、決意、愛、そしてなによりも希望を同時に表現していた。 彼女が小声で語りかけると、テディは彼女の肩に身を寄せ、長い栗色の髪を両手でつかんで泣いた。

その姿は画面のなかで小さく見えた。アンドロメダは孤独に見えた。

* * *

ネヴィルは礼儀ただしく、しかしきっぱりと撮影への協力を拒否した。 そのかわり、両親の写真を一枚送ってきた。幸せな、若い二人が、生まれたばかりの彼を間に置いて撮った写真である。

「もし傷跡の写真がほしいなら…」とその裏に書き置きがあった。

* * *

モンゴメリー姉妹は一番下の、まだ五歳で、それ以上年齢を重ねることのなかった弟の写真を間に持って立った。 二人の傷跡は、グレイバックの凶刃の犠牲者の誰よりも深かった。

* * *

ハンナ・アボットには目に見える傷跡がない。 デニスの依頼で現れた彼女は、多少困惑しているようだった。

彼女は母親の形見の真珠の首飾りをつけていた。 それは綺麗な写真で、微笑えむハンナの顔の下半分と、クリームに似た艶のある真珠がつらなる首すじが写っている。

* * *

モリー・ウィーズリとアーサー・ウィーズリー夫妻はもうひとつの偶然だった。 年一回のDA・騎士団の集まりで、デニスがたまたま〈隠れ穴〉のキッチンに入ったとき、夫妻が二人きりで、懐しそうに、悲しそうに、魔法の時計を見つめていたのだった。

モリーは金属製の針を手でつかみ、体の横に下げていた。

時計は画面の中央にそびえ、アーサーがその片側に、モリーが反対側にいる。 ちょうどアーサーがモリーの手を（そしてそのなかにあるフレッドの針（ハンド）＝手を）にぎろうと手をのばしたところで、デニスは写真を撮った。

彼はすぐに引き下がった。彼がそこにいたのを二人に知られていたかどうかも分からない。

「手をつなぐ」という題にするのは明からさまなことのようだったが、夫妻を見通して、小さな金属製の針が、時計から外れて、かいがいしくモリーの手に握られていることに気づく人は多くないだろうとデニスは想像した。

* * *

パーヴァティとパドマはもはや同じではない。 それぞれ傷跡が異なる。 パーヴァティの頬は火傷の跡で波打ち、パドマの顎と下唇は呪いで歪んでいる。

それでも二人は鼻先を合わせ、互いを映し合った。

* * *

このコレクションの最高傑作は、コレクションが何年も展示された後、デニスが最後に撮影したものだった。 それが展示に加わると、人々はわめきちらした。 _よくもこんな！彼は英雄の一員ではない！_

白い肌と髪のドラコ・マルフォイは黒の背景の中央で、裸にした左手の前腕のほうに頭を傾けている。 そこにある傷跡は…やっと見える程度のかすかな、ねじれた黒い模様がねじれた白い組織に置き換わったものだ。

これはアストリアの発案だとデニスは思った。 撮影を申し出に来る数週間前に、彼女はギャラリーに顔を出していたのだ。 彼女のお腹はそのとき妊娠して大きくなっていた。 二人がスタジオに来たとき、彼女は両腕で新生児を抱き、ドラコはおむつのバッグを肩に下げていた。

座るようにデニスが言うと、ドラコは少しためらった。アストリアは毅然としていた。

「この子のために、お願い」 彼の目が彼女の目をとらえ、二人の間をなにかが流れた。 この瞬間、カメラを部屋の向こうに置いていなければとデニスは心底思った。 これこそ撮りたかった写真だからだ。 椅子に座りこんだマルフォイが、懇願と後悔の表情で妻と子を見上げる。 数日前に生まれたばかりの息子を両腕に、消耗したアストリアが視線を返す。 _いいぞ_ 。

彼は傲慢そうにしようとしたが、両目の下にくまがあったので、ただ疲れて見えただけだった。 その裏にどこか、恥じる気配があった。

それが終わると（撮影はすぐに終わった。これだ、とデニスは感じた）、ドラコは立ちあがり、荷物をまとめ、忍耐力が尽きたというように即座に去った。

ドラコが玄関で待つ間、アストリアはデニスに礼を言い、去った。 息子は彼女の高価なローブによだれを垂らし、口を開けたまま彼女の胸で眠っていた。 彼女はとても親しげな微笑みをしていた。

* * *

人々は次のコレクションを要求してやかましかったが、もうインスピレーションは尽きた。 これはほとんど、カメラにその全てを置き残したコリンの作品だった、とデニスは思った。

マルフォイ夫妻が去ると、デニスはコリンのカメラを片づけ、それで全てが終わった。


End file.
